Here I Stand, Again
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: Silena Roberts was already impaled once and she honestly would really like to avoid it now. Unfortunately, existing as Rin Nohara kinda has it in the job description. {SI-OC}
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Alright, it was going to happen eventually, with my need for (hopefully,) fulfilling endings for previously sad things. Anyways, welcome! Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I literally own Silena, and even then she's in the body of a character I don't own.

Warning(s): Mentions of death, reincarnation-ish things, and inner voices (oof! spoiler!)

Summary: Silena Roberts was already impaled once and she honestly would really like to avoid it now. Unfortunately, existing as Rin Nohara kinda has it in the job description. {SI-OC}

* * *

Okay, to start, I never meant to do this.

Yeah, confident intro right?

Well... All I want to say is... Um... I'm sorry, future Minato-sensei, but I have no intention of being _only_ a medic.

It would just be impractical, wouldn't it?

Now that that's out of the way, here's my story.

The story of a girl who doesn't know how to die correctly.

I am Rin Nohara, (no, not the cute one who basically caused... well, _everything_ to hit the fan,) a reincarnated soul who hurt this poor would-be adorable child and stole her body.

I may be fake, but maybe with my assistance, this world could be changed for the better. Maybe, Naruto could grow up with a family, and Uchiha Madara could _stay_ dead.

Maybe, this world could be... better.

Hopefully that wasn't just a pipe dream...

* * *

"Silena, remember to actually work this time, I'm not paying you to stand there and try to look pretty."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You just want me to do the heavy lifting, right? Come on old hag, you can do better than that!"

"Tch, don't get to full of yourself, brat. I may be old, but I can still kick your ass."

I laughed, as my boss grinned.

I'd been working at _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _(why can't I remember I have to remember,)_ where spending a childhood with a sibling and a father who taught you a basic training regimen apparently was extremely useful. My boss, friend, and former teacher had been getting older in her later years, so she "invited" me to take over some day. By invited, I mean she threatened me with exposing my secret love for anime. Anyways, I took the job, and here we are.

"So do you want me to put the new shipment over there? Can't you at least tie up the rods just in case?" I complained, not really caring either way.

"Well if you wanted them gift wrapped, you should've started doing your job properly. Instead you were just messing around and asking for a raise, you ungrateful brat." She answered, with the usual _loving_ comments.

"Aww, thanks! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" I grinned sheepishly, taking in with great pleasure the look of major annoyance on her face.

"Argh...! Just go do your work, brat!" She shot back, with a look saying it was time to actually begin doing my job.

"Oh alright, if you insist!" I said cheekily, but the playfulness I had quickly made way for a look of intense concentration as I focused on the task.

My job was to basically carry the supplies from point A to point B. Today, I had to carry a bunch of iron rods that weren't tied together.

 _"SILENA!"_

 _Huh... guess I didn't succeed._

 _It's cold..._

 _"Hey, you're gonna be okay, alright? SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! WE NEED A MEDIC!"_

 _What's the warm, red stuff?_

 _Is it mine?_

 _Oh... It's blood._

 _I've never been good with blood._

My vision was going out of focus, until eventually it was just... Dark.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _An extremely sentient baby was born, as Silena Roberts ceased to exist._

* * *

Why am I here? Or, better question, how?

Why is there a big wall with rock faces when I could've sworn Mount Rushmore was at least five states away?

All I did was wake up. Now I have a head full of memories that _aren't mine,_ a headache the size of Konoha, and the knowledge that I died.

 _And me!_ a voice piped up helpfully.

"What was that!?" I shrieked.

 _Well, I'm you! But not. It's all very confusing! Though I do have to ask you not to scream, cause I'm in your head. It's kinda like telepathy!_

What do you mean you're me?

 _I'm you when you were still me. According to your memories, you might know me better as Nohara Rin. And uhh, you just took my body._

Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no. This can't be happening! Please tell me I'm dreaming!

 _Uh, you're dreaming?_

...nevermind.

 _Sorry... Well now apparently, I guess you're in control now?_

How are you okay with this?

 _Well, I had some time to... adjust to the situation, I suppose. If you had heard me earlier, I wouldn't have been this accommodating. Like, at all. But now, I've realized that I can troll people! Just... internally! And now I have someone to appreciate my inside jokes, literally!_ She admitted, and somehow I could feel the slight jealousy mixed with longing coming from her, even if it was only a little bit.

That's one way to look at it. Rin?

 _Yes?_

Do we have to give each other code names of some sort to differentiate us?

 _I guess so?_

What if I call you Alpha, and you call me Beta?

 _Noooooooo! That's so lame!_

Well fine then. What's _your_ great idea?"

 _I could call you No, and me Hara?_

Wow. The creativity in us is astounding.

 _Oh shush you! I thought it was pretty good, too..._

What if I call you Taiyōkō?

 _Sunlight? And what, you Gekkō?_

Yeah! Cause while you shine bright, I reflect that, like moonlight!

 _Its got a nice ring to it! So, Gekkō, what do you want to do?_

That's a bit of a loaded question, Taiyōkō.

 _Let me rephrase that. What do you want to change? Don't forget that I was hit with your memories too, Gekk_ _ō. I know my world was fictional to you, something of a sick entertainment for people._ She spat, her previously cheerful demeanor lost to bitterness and disappointment.

O-Oh... Well, I-I was thinking about saving Obito, and maybe helping Kakashi cope when Sakumo dies, a-and attempt to save Minato and Kushina... That and avoid getting kidnapped and becoming the Three-tails Jinchūriki...

 _A bit ambitious, don't you think? Besides, there is such a thing as 'the butterfly effect.'_

That's what I want to change though! We'll be able to do it, just believe it! At least, that's what Naruto would say...

 _...I'm sorry. I thought I was ready to 'hand over the reins,' but I guess I'm still... not. I wanted to live! But... so did you, apparently. Then somehow, you took my life away._

I didn't mean to!

 _I know. It just..._

Really sucks... right?

 _Yeah... Yet somehow, I'm thankful. I can't even begin to believe how cruel I would've been, to burn the image of me dying into Kakashi's mind because of the Sharingan Obito gave him. Or the fact that the way I would've committed suicide was by my friend... Kami, I'm a horrible person._

No, you're not! You didn't know! You just wanted to save your village! That's not what a horrible person would do!

 _I caused my best friend to start a war!_

You didn't do it intentionally!

 _It still happened, didn't it!?_

Exactly. That's why I need to save him. Kakashi too.

 _...please help them. Team Minato was a lot of things, and family was one of them._

I will. You'll be there with me when I do. I promise.

* * *

This is my first time trying out the whole, voice in my head thing. Hopefully it's reasonable? And Taiyōkō (Original Rin) was believable enough? I mean, she did just basically watch _Naruto_ and was understandably horrified at what happened. Anyways, thanks for reading!

(Please understand that I got Taiyōkō and Gekkō from Google Translate, so I can't promise that it's legit. Sorry!)

~ TheAngelicPyro


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome to the new chapter! I sincerely apologize for such a long wait, considering it's already well into the new year and only like, the second chapter... In any case, this chapter is still just a little bit more information and trying to get the ball rolling for the rest of the story. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own Silena, and any possible plot changes..?

Warning(s): Sliver, purple, and more sliver.

* * *

I stared into the mirror. The purple tattoos that covered my (our,) face were larger than my anime eyes. I poked my cheek, watching my reflection match the action as I couldn't help but compare this child body to my older, more toned one.

It seems like I had to get used to the shorter limbs as well. Welp, back to my Ultimate Training it is!

 _I don't even know them..._

Who? Team Minato?

 _Yeah. I'm only four. The closest I've gotten to even talking with them is seeing Obito help carry stuff or otherwise assist some of the older people._

Alright, that's understandable I guess, but how are you so intelligent?

 _Ninja reasons. Well, that and having you memories flood my mind helped that along too._

You ninja people and your weird extreme growth... Well, anyways, we should start heading out right about now, yeah?

 _Yep._

"I need to get going now, bye Obaa-san!"

"Be back soon, Rin-chan. Don't be late again like yesterday."

It amazed me how chill people were with a four year old child walking around the streets of Konoha.

Either way, I headed to training grounds three to start my stretches.

Hey Taiyōkō?

 _Yeah?_

Have you started the Academy yet?

 _No, that starts when we're eight. Why?_

But... Didn't Kakashi start at like, five?

 _Well, yeah, but Kakashi-kun was also a prodigy. Plus, it's wartime and they need everyone they can get._

Oh. Well never mind then.

 _Oh no_.

What?

 _Oh dear Kami._

What is it?

 _Th-Tha-THAT'S THE GUY I TRAUMATIZED_!

Wait, Kakashi's here?

 _YES! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT!?_

I mean, technically Obito...

 _You know what? I resent that._

Sorry.

 _FOCUS HE'S STARING AND YOU LOOK TERRIBLE-_

Language, young lady! Honestly, this generation and their swears-

 _Whatever! Gosh, you're not my caretaker, you took her from me!_

Ouch. That one actually stung.

 _...sorry. Just- get your head in the game. And stop spacing out!_

Uh, Taiyōkō? Is... Is that Sakumo?

 _Yeah, why? Oh._

Yeah...

 _Well this is our chance! We can befriend Kakashi while his heart is still open and warmish, instead of closed off! Right?_

I... I feel sick...

 _Wait, are you actually serious? Come on! Get your butt over there and socialize before I berate you more!_

Rin sighed deeply, before pasting on a smile and walking over to the Hatakes.

"Hello! I noticed you guys training... can I join you?" She spoke hurriedly, expecting to be turned down.

"No." She winced.

"Kakashi, don't be so rude to her! Sorry, this little lad sometimes has trouble with manners. I'm Hatake Sakumo. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..." He trailed off, and she quickly answered.

"I'm Rin, sir. Um, I can go if it's too much of a bother..."

The older Hatake shook his head, grinning while glancing at rather annoyed Kakashi.

"Nah, he'll be fine! Plus it's good for him to have more friends, cause they're gonna be the ones you _rely_ on when you become a ninja." He looked pointedly at Kakashi, "So, to answer you question, of course you can train with us!" The (admittedly small) visible part of Kakashi's face turned significantly pinker at the slight nudge to be more friendly. Then he scowled as her face brightened at the prospect of training with the White Fang of Konoha!

"Thank you!" She smiled cheerfully.

.

.

.

"Umm... How do y'all train?" Rin said hesitantly, belatedly realizing that ninjas probably have a different, natural endurance compared to the regular humans she was used to.

Taiyōkō, what's your training routine?

 _Ehehehe... I was planning on starting when I was five? I mean, everyone at the orphanage is given a rubber kunai to practice with, and to help teething, but beyond that it's just ninja genetics..._

Oh dear... are we going to make fools of ourselves in front of the only Hatakes left?

 _Hey! I didn't realize there was gonna be a significance to me starting to train earlier!_

It's common sense!

 _I don't need your sense!_

...What?

 _...Shut up._

Okay... do you know anything about the basics? What's the standard for ninja kids to learn before starting the Academy?

 _Well, I think for clan kids they learn their specialized techniques and civilian born have to wait until the Academy to actually learn anything._

That just seems unfair. Why don't they teach y'all something to at least practice?

 _They want to weed out the weak, so we can win this war._

Do they realize that's not the way to go about it?

 _Probably, but it's also something I think the Council voted on._

How do you know that?

 _Hey, I am a young, sweet, impressionable child that occasionally passes by important people who think kids are too stupid to understand what they're saying._

"..in-chan? Rin-chan? Are you there?" Sakumo said, staring puzzledly into her eyes.

She blinked, no longer talking to her body buddy and instead unintentionally ignoring an extremely powerful person standing right in front of her.

"Huh..? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to zone out like that!"

 _It's not like you were having a conversation in your head or anything._

Yeah, no kidding.

"No worries! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" He grinned, while patting her head.

Kakashi just ignored her with a huff, though she could see his occasional curious glances her way.

"Well, in any case, do you want to go over the basics? It's always nice to get a refresher, to remember the roots of our skills! Kakashi, this'll be good practice for you too, okay?"

"..."

"Kakashi?"

"...Alright dad." He grumbled,

"Great! Then let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

In case it wasn't very clear, Sakumo knew Rin had no formal training, so he opted to go for the basics to help her out. I imagine him as very sweet, but stern and intelligent, so hopefully it came across as such. Thanks for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
